


你的星空下 (Brett x Eddy) (R-18)

by gg0v0



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, 哨兵嚮導
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/pseuds/gg0v0
Summary: 其實我只是想吃嚮導x哨兵的肉而已嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚qqqq到底發森什麼事qqqq
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	你的星空下 (Brett x Eddy) (R-18)

嚮導 Brett x 哨兵 Eddy

———————————-

造型霸氣的藍黑色領航艦，在距離太空站的幾哩處漂浮，補充能源物資的運輸船和維修艇，有條不紊地將消耗殆盡的能量槽和鍍膜，逐步修整完善。

光線明亮的走廊上，幾位年輕的仕官正抱著幾疊文件和熱茶，短暫的停留在艦長室的門口。

「⋯要找艦長的話，估計要明天早晨的點名之後了。」副官們相視了幾秒，齊齊打消了敲門的念頭。

「‘那位’在裡頭呢⋯⋯」而他們的艦長，大概暫時都沒有空閒時間，可以幫他們核簽公文。

「⋯那，難得靠站⋯喝一杯去？」因不可抗力因素而被擱置工作的副官們，經驗老練的把握機會，開始計劃到哪兒去尋找樂子。畢竟，只有菜鳥才會傻得去期待艦長能夠在日出前重回崗位。

「⋯哼嗯⋯」艦長室旁的休息艙裡，蜜色肌膚的青年像是剛從池裡撈起來一樣，渾身濕透的粗喘著攥緊了潔白的床單。他想往床墊的另一邊爬過去，可從後腰側環上來的手臂，強勢而輕柔地將他勾回後方的胸懷裡。

「⋯想去哪兒⋯嗯？」情潮未褪的低沈嗓音從青年身後響起，對方側躺著舔舐青年肩胛骨上的汗珠，手掌一下一下的揉著青年的小腹。

「Brett⋯讓我歇會兒⋯」青年順著氣，將手心放上對方還在腹部游移的手指。與自己嚮導的肉體結合和精神交流，獲得的炸裂式快感讓青年久久不能平復生理狀態。

「你最近沒任務⋯Eddy⋯」嚮導喜歡掌控一切，尤其是他們的專屬哨兵。能力越強的嚮導，突破他人精神圖景的程度越深，從哨兵的身體變化到精神力，高級嚮導們可以說個個都是超級控制狂。⋯Brett尤甚。

「啊！⋯你⋯還動⋯呃！⋯」Eddy的提議被駁回，對方剛射完不久、還插在Eddy穴內的性器又開始蠢蠢欲動。

「腰和屁股肉又更精實了啊⋯呵⋯」Brett捏了一圈Eddy的肌肉和關節，狀似非常滿意自己的哨兵被差事所鍛鍊出來的線條。

「啊⋯哈啊⋯Brett⋯⋯」Eddy只剩下較細軟的呻吟聲，他有預感明早會議時自己肯定又啞了。但目前他並沒有任何餘裕，來頭痛下屬們八卦促狹的調侃。

「⋯Brett！⋯快⋯呃！⋯」哨兵嚮導間的完全標記並不限於誰標記誰，端看彼此間的精神力強度來決定。而Brett不像刻板印象中的嚮導那樣柔弱，優勢的血統和上乘的身體素質，又向上推高了Brett與生俱來的侵略性。

每次和Brett做愛，Eddy都覺著自己像對方的獵物般，被對方有力的爪子給按著啃光最後一根肋骨。

⋯Brett喜歡精神鏈接和肉體結合一起來。不容拒絕的精神觸手直突突刺入Eddy的精神圖景攪弄，同時還有從交合處不斷侵入體內的嚮導素，像毒藥般消融他的抵抗能力。Eddy只能由裡到外被對方擷取一空，偏偏從頭到尾都有享受到的自己，一點提出異議的立場都沒有。

「你什麼時候才要坐上你的寶座？⋯太子妃？」Brett用手指，捲了一撮Eddy的瀏海搓在手心裡把玩，這些毛髮被Eddy的汗水蒸得熱熱的。

「Brett⋯」Eddy把臉蹭進對方胸前的被單裡，他聽著Brett差不多恢復沉穩的心跳，閉上眼抖動著睫毛。他還是⋯沒辦法給Brett一個確切的答案。

「仗著我寵你⋯嗯？」Brett將下巴靠上Eddy的頭頂，帶著隱隱笑意將尾音拉高。他用虎口來回描摹Eddy臉頰到下頷間的線條。

「⋯才沒有！⋯」Eddy戳了對方的腰肉，在Brett偏白的皮膚上留下兩個指甲印。⋯任誰被小自己四歲的伴侶這樣形容，都會覺得非常臉熱吧！？

「Eddy，⋯我會等你。」但是別讓我等太久。我怕⋯我會克制不住的摘了你的羽翼。

Eddy是Brett整個人生裡，最後的一片淨土。王座，從來都是濺著鮮血的。生而為皇子，不爭，就保護不了自己所愛的人和一切。對立方不會感激Brett的退讓，相反地，這只會加速他淪為敵人往上爬而踩踏過的屍體。

⋯只有Eddy，會讓他獻出赤子之心。以及不帶任何雜質的真情。

「⋯⋯Brett⋯」Eddy悶悶的聲音在Brett的胸前震盪，對方的包容之語又掀起Eddy的糾結。

除了皇帝，上頭不會允許其他皇室成員保有軍權，遑論整個艦隊。Eddy十分篤定，Brett有足夠的實力，將目前的優勢維持到他成功戴上那頂皇冠。

可Eddy還是希望，自己能夠為Brett做更多對他有助益的事情。軍銜和名聲不是Eddy想追求的目標，但唯有往上爬，才能更深入掌權者的核心。

和Brett一樣，Eddy⋯也想光明正大的站在Brett身邊和他同進退。他們的關係在軍中是半公開的秘密，因為Brett從來不避諱在他人面前，顯現出和Eddy的親密。

只是現在⋯Eddy還是無法放心的將手上的兵權全數交付出去，拍拍屁股去當沒有實權的太子妃。他不敢將風險放在Brett的身上，因為他們一路走來，除了腳下所踏之處，其餘的地方都是無底懸崖，隨時都有人在陰謀詭計的傾軋裡摔得粉身碎骨。

他愛Brett，可是他⋯還不能答應對方的求婚。

「艦長，出事了⋯⋯皇太子他⋯—」Eddy捧在手上的咖啡杯，在他看見展開的星際投影後，摔至他的腳邊應聲而碎。

——Brett的飛船在巡視邊際星球的途中，遭到敵邦的埋伏。

——隨行的護航艦全軍覆沒，而皇太子⋯生死未卜。

「座標⋯⋯快給我座標！！聽到沒有！！—」Eddy的腦袋被各樣的情緒給塞滿，一瞬間，巨大的恐懼像海嘯般撲進Eddy心裡，他完全無法下達任何指令，下屬傳輸的座標數字醒目的浮現在投影上，那串數字瘋狂的鎚進Eddy的眼中⋯⋯那是Brett飛船的信號，最後存在的地方。

「Brett⋯！」視線在附近的星雲分佈圖掃來掃去，Eddy差點把操作台桌沿的金屬把手給掰斷。他必須強迫自己冷靜下來，愴慟和焦懼輪流翻騰得隨時可以讓Eddy潰堤，但⋯不能是現在。

Brett和Eddy的精神鏈接，還沒有消失。他的嚮導，也許暫時被敵軍藏在某個有精神屏障的堡壘裡面，防止Eddy尋找到Brett的位置。

「⋯等我⋯Brett⋯」Eddy強制自己重新開始思考，他得在最短的時間內，用他的軍事天賦猜出敵軍的動向。半刻都拖怠不得，一旦對方撤出我邦的領空，要追上敵軍戰艦的機會幾乎為零。

「艦長，您⋯要不先瞇一下⋯」副官們欲言又止的站在Eddy桌旁，他們的長官，已經三天沒闔眼了。

「⋯抱歉⋯給我三十分鐘⋯」Eddy摀住眼睛，將整個人陷進指揮官的座椅裡，努力地將腦袋內雜亂的思緒給清空。他得保持住一定的精力，才能靈活的執行計劃。

事發後，Eddy以艦長的身份，和中央軍部協同擬定作戰策略。真偽交雜的情報和瑣碎的資訊，以及累積在Eddy心底的壓力，讓他根本無法放下進度去休息。事關繼承人的安危，任何的閃失都可能造成政治局勢的動盪，而Eddy更是不容許自己有絲毫的大意，他的Brett⋯正落在敵軍的手裡啊！

⋯⋯？

「⋯誒？」腳邊突然冒出來的小豹子，嚇了正扛著箱零件的Eddy一跳。小傢伙正在換毛，烏黑的身體上分佈著好幾片雜毛。

「⋯吼？」Eddy的量子獸—雪白的黑紋老虎從另一處鑽過來，好奇的用嘴巴叼起這隻幼獸來回張望。因為在軍營裡，很少會遇到這樣未成年的量子獸，Eddy便多看了兩眼，正在試圖用肉墊子拍白虎下顎的小朋友。

「⋯—！⋯殿下。」正當Eddy被小豹子萌得不行，想蹲下來碰觸對方時，一列由上級將領組成的隊伍迎面而來，Eddy連忙端正好姿勢，肅穆著臉和路過的長官們敬禮。褲腳被小豹子咬了一口，Eddy偷偷往下瞄了眼，再抬頭時猛地和一個黑髮少年對上眼。對方大概十三四歲的模樣，骨架還沒長開，身型比剛滿十八歲的Eddy還要矮上一截。

「⋯噓—」對方悄悄抬起食指，淡紅色的唇邊彎起了弧度，示意Eddy保守秘密。

「⋯噢⋯」毫無心理準備撞見皇室成員，Eddy整個人顯得有點呆。他微微緊張的撓了撓頭髮，全然忘記了什麼接見禮儀，愣愣地看著黑髮少年朝他眨了一下左眼，隨後又回到前方的上級隊伍裡。

「⋯奇怪？」在此之前，Eddy不記得有聽說過三皇子覺醒了特殊能力⋯？⋯那，那隻量子獸？

⋯好吧，總之不是自己這個階層的士兵應該知道的事情。Eddy這麼想著，將那場小插曲給拋諸腦後。

誰曉得，再平常不過的午後相遇，是點燃後續一連串事件的火種。

「⋯Brett⋯」Eddy好久沒回想他和Brett的過去了。大概是這幾天密集的思慮，引得Eddy在短暫的歇息中，夢見了他們的初遇。

Eddy用濕毛巾抹了把臉，將自己的心緒慢慢調整過來。營救行動刻不容緩，他需要鎮定，才能精確地領導他的士兵。

「確認地形，確認敵方系統⋯—」果然是具備強力精神屏障的臨時據點。隊長們繃緊神經，遵循著分配的任務陸續隱匿行蹤。

Eddy推測敵軍不會在短時間內取Brett的性命。畢竟，用一個活的皇儲來當籌碼，遠比抓著一具屍體不放還要來得有價值多了。但他心裡的深處仍舊著急得不行。

一邊用電子通訊器指揮衝鋒小隊，Eddy在各部的掩護下潛行到戒備最森嚴的實驗室外頭。門閥上的角膜讀取器對於Eddy來說，要破解程式是小菜一碟，但他扔保持著最高的謹慎，因為Brett，很有可能被關在這扇厚重的金屬門後面。

「⋯Brett！？」Eddy顧不得什麼壓低音量了，他預測Brett不會受到多好的待遇，可是沒想到⋯⋯居然那麼慘。

Eddy顛頗的衝到對方身邊，煞車不及而整個人跪倒在Brett面前。他⋯不敢隨意碰Brett。對方的手腕和腳踝都被電子鎖纏住，而Brett的脖子上，三指寬的針筒垂掛在一旁晃動——高劑量的嚮導素阻斷劑，就這樣硬生生的經由一毫米粗的針頭，直接注入Brett右頸的大條靜脈內。

Brett⋯該有多疼？

當初作戰訓練的課程中，光是被注射微量的阻斷劑，就讓不少哨兵嚮導痛苦得差點用頭去磨牆，一堂課上下來，能完好走出教室的士兵不到兩位數。Eddy同樣被那門特訓給折騰了好幾個月。這類針對不同特殊人種而設計的藥物，真真是最惡毒的武器。

而Brett的精神力太強大，敵方不僅用上了濃度特高的阻斷劑，還選擇了直通心臟的大血管推注，血液循環中瞬間衝高的作用劑量，將Brett的嚮導能力壓制得一點不剩，伴隨而來的，還有因阻斷劑的排斥現象而產生的劇烈疼痛。

「⋯⋯Eddy？⋯」Brett的視線其實是模糊的，原本敏銳的感知能力遭到阻斷劑的干擾，他的世界扭曲得只剩下超乎常人承受範圍的劇痛。Brett全身大大小小的細胞都在排斥阻斷劑。

「Brett，忍忍⋯」Eddy抽痛著心，顫著雙手將Brett頸上的針筒拔除。他盡可能的做到動作輕柔，可當他將Brett涼涼的上身擁進懷裡，手掌按著入針部位加壓止血時，Eddy還是止不住的滴落淚水。

「⋯Eddy？⋯」即使針頭被移除，體內的大量阻斷劑仍舊拮抗著Brett的五感，他聽不清楚來人的聲音，可是溫熱的液體，卻一直滴到他稍微恢復知覺的手臂上。⋯⋯肯定⋯是讓他恨不得栓在身邊的Eddy了。⋯別哭啊，小兔子。

Brett想回抱他的Eddy，只是現下，他連一根指頭都抬不起來。光喊出Eddy的名字，Brett就必須費很大的勁兒，敵方下手太狠了。

「⋯⋯」Eddy何時看過這樣虛弱的Brett啊，對方全身的重量都渡在Eddy的身上，除了吃力的唸Eddy的名字之外，幾乎動彈不得。

「Brett，⋯我們回家⋯」Eddy哽著聲音，扛起面無血色的Brett。對方蒼白的臉上沾了不少血，有些是因為Brett太疼而咬破下唇流下的血滴。

「⋯Eddy⋯」不用再面對那幫瘋子的‘禮遇’，Brett輕抓著手邊Eddy制服上的流蘇，貌似放心的睡下去了。

「⋯呼⋯」Eddy對Brett身體復原情況的擔憂還沒處理完，另一件困擾他更久的事情又浮上檯面。他在首都星的中央軍部內，手上握著瓶罐裝咖啡坐在走廊邊的長椅上嘆息。

作為此次營救行動的指揮官，Eddy義務地回到中央部門向上級彙報任務的細節，而Eddy整理情報時，他看見從Brett飛船殘骸搜索到的錄像儀中，解讀出來的影像訊息。敵軍作案的所有過程，原封不動地曝光在Eddy眼前。

並不是殺傷力強大的新武器、或浸透高層的間諜，對方只用了張隱藏身份的電子面具。

已標記的狀態下，沒有人會錯認自己的哨兵或嚮導，但Eddy看得明白，Brett俐落的轉身打算解決入侵者時，面對假冒成Eddy五官的殺手，他⋯遲疑了。就是這幾秒致命的猶豫，讓對方兇狠的衝上前將麻醉藥劑給扎進Brett手臂上，直接讓Brett失去意識。

佈有守衛的病房內，Eddy坐在病床邊，張著漆黑的眼珠，向他的嚮導詢問⋯一個他也許早已知悉解答的問題。

「Brett 你為什麼⋯」不一槍蹦了那個入侵者？

「你知道的，Eddy⋯我這輩子，都不可能對著你的那張臉開槍。」即使是對方拙劣的易容術。

「⋯⋯Brett⋯我⋯」果然是Eddy所想的那樣。他捏緊自己放在膝蓋上的手，將視線放在Brett脖子上曾經被敵軍插上針劑的傷口處。

「我不是一直都這麼強大，Eddy。我也有⋯弱點。」Brett將拇指撫上Eddy的上嘴唇，指腹沿著那兩顆兔牙的輪廓輕按。再怎麼打滾於無情的皇室，Brett的心中還是有僅存的柔軟區域，而他最大的軟肋無疑地是Eddy。

「⋯⋯」Brett看著他的Eddy眼中畫滿了糾結，可他並不打算心慈的寬慰對方。

這次的意外，敵軍的手段固然狠戾，但是最狠的其實是Brett自己。

嚮導除了和哨兵搭檔出擊，他們還肩負了擬定縝密的作戰計劃的任務。配合哨兵使用精神攻擊之外，能夠透析敵我分佈和利弊風險的嚮導，更能斬殺敵人於無形。作戰型的嚮導們無非是工於心計的。

即使在哨兵裡，Eddy是少數比較細心和敏感的類型，他也很難察覺，Brett卑劣的利用了人性的弱點，和Eddy容易想太多的習慣，間接的引導Eddy得出Brett所希望的結論。畢竟，Brett可是以‘嚮導’的身份，從他那幫陰險的兄弟手裡搶下了皇位繼承權。

Brett當然懂，他的小兔子總是毫無保留的想為他鋪更多穩妥的路。但Eddy不知道的是，從Brett在爭儲的道路上邂逅Eddy起，他就藉由完整遺傳自皇帝的政治手段，悄悄織起了籠罩上層權力的漫天大網。

因為，Brett不可能一輩子放著Eddy一個人在外頭，於次次的任務中和死神擦肩。身份的諸多限制，Brett只能望著Eddy不定時更換的位置座標，眼睜睜目送對方去涉險。

幸而最近手頭上的佈局逐漸收網，所以現在，Brett不想再聽到他的哨兵遙遙無期的答覆了。他就是私心的想把Eddy霸在身邊，天天抱著對方醒來。

所以當敵軍從Eddy這個切入點襲擊Brett時，他順水推舟的拿性命當籌碼，一腳跳進了這場賭局。看來Brett賭贏了，⋯他的Eddy產生了嚴重的動搖。Brett也心疼對方被強烈的罪惡感侵蝕，但他只能用這樣極端的方法，才能有效的推著對方乖乖窩回Brett身邊。過去那些個因爲Eddy潛入敵營而完全失聯的日子，Brett真的不想再回味更多了。

下午的談話，結束在Brett想睡個午覺的說法裡。

「⋯唔⋯」Eddy躺在陪床用的沙發床上，背對著休息中的Brett將自己縮成一團。他的Brett⋯並沒有像以往那樣，寬容的為Eddy捋清矛盾。Eddy感受得到，Brett⋯似乎不再妥協退讓了。

恍惚間，Eddy想起他第一次和Brett暫時標記的那夜。

「Eddy，幫我⋯」門口的少年面色極差的抓著Eddy房間的門框，他身邊的小黑豹焦躁的豎著毛衝上來在Eddy的大腿上抓撓。小豹子比剛見面時長大了不少，已經超過Eddy膝彎的高度了。

「⋯Brett？！」已經是深夜，難得晚睡的Eddy聽到扣門聲後困惑地出來應門。

「我需要你，Eddy⋯只有你能幫我⋯」說話間突然濃郁起來的嚮導素驚醒了Eddy，他手快的把Brett拉進屋子裡關上門，對方這是⋯完全覺醒了嚮導本能而引發了情熱！？

「⋯等、等下Brett⋯」Brett不穩定的精神觸手散過來，Eddy的腦子好像沸騰一樣。

因為Brett的量子獸特別喜歡Eddy，所以牠難得的放風時段總往Eddy這兒溜，連帶著Brett也跟著來Eddy跟前串門兒，因為Eddy是少數幾個知道Brett嚮導身份的人之一。可久而久之，他們的相處掺入了一些曖昧的東西。姑且不論他們的感情發展到什麼地步，總之Eddy的理智告訴他，他們倆未標記的嚮導哨兵，其中一個還剛冒出情熱，這種獨處條件真的非常不妥。

「⋯哇！⋯」等不及Eddy想出應對方法，Brett暴漲的精神力和力氣將Eddy給壓得死死的。Eddy發現Brett⋯硬了。純情處男Eddy尷尬了起來。

「⋯你不願意？」Brett低下頭，用胯下蹭了蹭Eddy的大腿，他也青澀地對如何排解情慾不大熟悉。

「不是⋯—唔！—」Brett一截取到他需要的答案就果斷下嘴，剛成熟完整的嚮導素，經由口腔黏膜直接砸到Eddy體內，明明結合本能混亂的是Brett，可是Eddy卻先抖了起來。原來和嚮導親近的感覺，這麼⋯舒服？

最後他們在彼此的手中射了出來。撫慰的過程不得要領，可瞬間扯近的關係讓兩人異常亢奮。

Eddy明白Brett那晚找上自己，背後的本質，即使他們對彼此都有點情愫。當時的Brett需要一個暫時標記，讓他能夠繼續維持穩定的生理運作，而不被結合熱左右人生。因為他的羽翼未豐，他尚無法支持自己抵抗整個體制。他不能這麼早被識破身分，而被關到‘嚮導塔’裡任人宰殺。

但這場劇並不是獨角戲。在那之後，Eddy明明可以拒絕、可以閃躲Brett尺度漸趨模糊的接近，可是他沒有。他不停的放任Brett一步步逼近、一次次胡來。

就連對方逮著Eddy結合熱發作的時候闖進來放肆，他也沒有推拒得多認真。他記得那時Brett的嚮導身份剛被暴露，人民、元老院、上至皇帝，沒有人認為一個嚮導可以作為最高領導人，即使在此之前他是繼位聲望最高的三皇子。一夕之間彷彿全世界都拋棄了他。

Brett拉著Eddy光裸卻還在掙扎的腿，低聲問他：「連你⋯也不能是我的嗎？」

「⋯不⋯我⋯⋯標記我吧，Brett—」自己是怎麼忍著羞意，對Brett打開雙腿的記憶還歷歷在目。

他明明也選擇了Brett。

多少年了，Brett總是追逐著星空中的他。甚至，有時Brett在航行路線中故意多繞了半個星雲的距離，只是想在和Eddy戰艦錯身時，和Eddy討個吻。

是他一直⋯被動地沒有給Brett一個承諾。

「Eddy～過來這裡。」Brett其實觀察他哨兵後腦勺的髮旋好一陣子了。每次Eddy只要生悶氣或煩心，就會將自己和被子捲在一塊兒。Brett拍拍床舖，示意Eddy看他。

「⋯！？」Eddy只是從床上坐起，但沒有下一步動作。雖然為了隱私，房內沒有無死角的監控，先不提他們私下的標記關係，他一個艦隊的艦長去跟皇太子擠一張病床，那畫面能看嗎！？

「Eddy ～～」該死，Brett這個病號的腦袋裡到底在想什麼！有誰會在還躺在病床上的時候，釋放嚮導素來誘惑自己的哨兵！？

「Brett！你給我悠著點兒！」Eddy還是乖乖爬到Brett手邊的位子了。Brett體內的損傷還沒好全，若是一再的催動嚮導能力，誰都不敢保證是否又會毒發。

「⋯啊！你、你！—⋯」Eddy快崩潰了，他的Brett剛摟上他，就低頭隔著上衣咬住Eddy的左邊乳頭，還將大腿塞進Eddy的腿根擠壓他的私處。

「別動，我就摸摸⋯⋯」Brett撐起身子，翻到Eddy正上方，他將對方上衣捲起到鎖骨的高度，繼續吸咬那兩點乳暈。他抓住Eddy褲子裡的性器不停擼動，而Eddy早就因為過於敏感，整個人呼吸不穩心跳飆升得陷在Brett的懷裡。

「⋯Brett住手⋯啊⋯」Eddy的雙手被Brett一起環抱在腰的兩側，根本難以將對方推起來。

「別緊張，我不進去⋯用手讓你到⋯嗯？」說完不等Eddy回話，Brett就自動的將手指塞進去Eddy的軟穴裡肆虐。Eddy的裡面，Brett比什麼都還熟。

「不是⋯哈⋯—會弄髒⋯啊—」Eddy的聲音轉軟，他的抗議裡夾雜更多的呻吟。

「那，我等會兒去幫你討件病號服讓你換？」Brett咬了一下Eddy的肩頸肌肉，完全沒有在醫療院所幹壞事的自覺。

「⋯—！」Eddy從來沒有覺得人生這麼艱難過。連煩惱了這些天的問題都沒像此刻讓他身心俱疲。各種意義上的‘疲’。

Brett越挑逗，Eddy的身體就像毒癮發作般越加渴望Brett的嚮導素。偏偏Brett的嚮導能力還需要休養，惹得Eddy只能把無處宣洩的飢渴，藉由高潮來分散注意力。⋯害他纏著Brett的手來了好幾次。

「⋯⋯」Eddy想原地消失。他揪著Brett皺掉的病號服，完全不想面對腿間和下腹的泥濘，Brett還在他大腿內側用手將那些黏液滑來滑去。

⋯⋯天，Eddy不敢想像清理房間的醫療機器人，會發出什麼詭異的報告。以這種方式曝光他們的關係，根本一點都不浪漫好嗎！？

Brett確確實實的被關在診療室好長一段時間，才將他體內殘留的阻斷劑給全數清除乾淨。這類令人不快的暗算，還是不要再有下次了。

「⋯Brett，我不飛了。」當兩人步出中央醫院的大門，快要踏上Brett懸浮車之前，Eddy向著Brett的背影說。

「想好了？」Brett聞言緩緩轉過頭來，往他的哨兵臉上猛瞧。

「嗯——但⋯我可能需要一小點時間，將我可以動用的手下們給藏好⋯⋯」輕輕點兩下頭，Eddy嚴肅且小聲的和Brett確認自己的決定。

「那，我可以在大街上吻你了？」Brett突然往Eddy那兒跨一大步，拉著Eddy的腰，抬眸將自己的臉，移過去距離Eddy的雙眼咫尺之遙處。

「⋯什、什麼！？」Eddy的腦內迴路跟不上Brett的急轉彎，他呆滯的重新聚焦在靠得過近的Brett臉上。

皇太子殿下才不會承認，他想學星球的浪漫愛情劇裡的這個橋段，想了十幾年。噢，真是太好了，以後Brett想在任何場合地點和Eddy親熱，對方都沒有理由再以‘關係還不能被發現’為藉口，惱羞的將Brett拒於門外了。

-

**Author's Note:**

> 其實我只是想吃嚮導x哨兵的肉而已嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚qqqq  
到底發森什麼事qqqq


End file.
